Am I Dying?
by TheRoboticWriter
Summary: War always found a way to seep it's way into Colonel Mustang's life, and into the lives of those around him...and this time is no different...AU since it takes place shortly after the promise day and another thing...you'll see ;) rated T for blood, violence, and cursing


**Hey there everybody! So I decided while I'm still in the process of getting This Is Not The End written I'll write a one shot! A Fullmetal Alchemist one! This is my first one shot and my first fma fic so please tell me what you think in the reviews! Be as brutally honest and mean as you want! Also I may do a sequel fic after this one...maybe.**

 **Synopsis: War always found a way to seep it's way into Colonel Mustang's life, and into the lives of those around him...and this time is no different...AU since it takes place shortly after the promise day and another thing...you'll see ;)**

 _ **~Roy Mustang's POV~**_

War: I could never escape it...neither could death. Aerugo had attacked Amestris' boarders and of course I had to go fight in yet another war...that's what it means to be a soldier. I had always known that but it still damn sucked a lot.

There was no plan, no mission, just keep the Aerugo soldiers away as much as possible. There was fighting, gunshots, blood, death. No one was safe.

During the fighting Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye was right at my side like she always was. She was always there to protect me, she was my queen. She was beautiful, strong, amazing, and I knew that I loved her. She was too spectacular not to. We worked together well, in perfect sync. It's like we're connected...I know it sounds cheesy but that's just how it is...but then...it came crashing down.

We were in the battlefield. I snapped my fingers and flames erupted into the enemy's soldiers, scorching them to a crisp. Riza shot with perfect accuracy and was always quick to make a move...like she was when it happened.

A soldier had fired his gun, Riza shot her gun and killed the soldier...but it was too late. The shot was for me, but she got in front of me...shielded me. "LIEUTENANT! NO!" but it was too late. The bullet entered her. She collapsed in front of me. "LIEUTENANT!" I picked her up and ran.

I had gotten to an abandoned house. I placed her down on the floor. This was bad...blood seeped out of the wound...her breathes were sharp, quick, and painful...considering where the wound was, and her breathing she must have been hit in the ribs. "Colonel...*cough* are you...okay...*Wheeze*". Even like this she worried about me?

"Forget about me! Don't talk! Just rest, you're gonna be alright!" I said. I got my uniform jacket and placed it over her wound. I applied pressure on the wound but blood just soaked through the jacket. "Colonel...and I dying?" she asked, after that she gurgle more blood out of her mouth. "NO!" I shouted. She _wasn't_ Dying! It wasn't possible. She couldn't die! "Damn it!" I said. I continued to apply pressure. She was still bleeding.

"Am I dying?" "NO!" this wasn't happening! "Am I dying?" "NO!" I can't loose her! What would I do without her? "Am I dying?" "NO!". This time I shouted it more panicked. the person I loved the most in the world was bleeding to death in front of me. "Colonel...don't lie...am...I? *cough*" "I ORDER YOU NOT TO DIE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Colonel...I'm trying...but...*COUGH*" her coughs of blood were sharper and worse. "NO! YOU CAN'T DIE! I ORDER YOU NOT TO DIE! YOU CAN REFUSE AN ORDER FROM ME DAMN IT!" then...all of the sudden...she smiled. "Roy..." she's never called me Roy before. "I'm sorry...I'm really truly sorry...I'm trying as hard as I can...but...* COUGH COUGH COUGH*" "RIZA!"

"I'm...dying...I'm not stupid I know I am..." she said. She placed her hand on my face. "NO! WHO'S GOING TO BE BY MY SIDE WHEN I BECOME FUHRER?! WHO'S GOING TO BE MY SUBORDINATE?! WHO'S GONNA...!" but then...I just cried...I didn't just cry, I sobbed! I brought her closer to me and held her, hugged her. "I will. I always will even after death..." Riza said. "Riza...please...don't leave me..."

"Come closer Roy...I need to tell...you something before...before I die..." I went closer...and she said to me "I love you, always have, always will." I brought my lips to hers, and kissed her, she kissed me back...it was small kiss, but it was the most amazing one ever..."I love you too...and I never will not love you Riza."

"I will always be with you Roy." she brought her right hand in a salute "It was an honor...to serve you Colonel Roy Mustang." she started breathing less...and then...she went limp...her hand fell, and she was dead.

"RIZA!" I cried for her, to come back, to stay with me...just when we tell each other we love each other we're torn apart. "RIZA! RIZA! RIZA! RIZAAAAA!" I sink my head onto her and sobbed harder than I ever had before... _she's gone_ I thought.

Her eyes her open, looking right at me...her dead eyes, and she had a smile on her face. She looked peaceful. I closed her eyes. "I'll see those eyes again...when I see you on the other side."

 **So there's my one shot! Whatcha think? Hope it's good! I'm a little skeptical , hope you enjoyed it :) poor Mustang :'(**


End file.
